


Papa Emeritus (Ghost) artwork

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drawing, Gen, Humor, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This artwork was actually inspired by my father, after I showed him a live performance of Ghost's, and played him both <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Mbxe33BYW8">the original version</a> of Year Zero and the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5pTSX8p-6c">Christmas parody of the same song</a> as performed by the Wagoner Bros. My dad decided to provide his own words to Year Zero; instead of the usual 'Belial, Behemoth, Beelzebub ... ' refrain, my dad changed it to 'Algebra, Calculus, Pythagoras ... ' I thought this incredibly funny, and decided to make art of it, which is why I drew Papa Emeritus as a maths teacher .... </p><p>This is the first time I've ever drawn good ole Papa. (I mean this artwork with all due affection for the band, as I am actually a (really new) fan of theirs!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Papa Emeritus (Ghost) artwork

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was actually inspired by my father, after I showed him a live performance of Ghost's, and played him both [the original version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Mbxe33BYW8) of Year Zero and the [Christmas parody of the same song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5pTSX8p-6c) as performed by the Wagoner Bros. My dad decided to provide his own words to Year Zero; instead of the usual 'Belial, Behemoth, Beelzebub ... ' refrain, my dad changed it to 'Algebra, Calculus, Pythagoras ... ' I thought this incredibly funny, and decided to make art of it, which is why I drew Papa Emeritus as a maths teacher .... 
> 
> This is the first time I've ever drawn good ole Papa. (I mean this artwork with all due affection for the band, as I am actually a (really new) fan of theirs!)

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/papa%20emeritus_zpszkhnvqot.jpg.html)


End file.
